In Progress
by Blood Strings
Summary: -Reupload from Silverz- Volkner's life may not be so dull afterall. That is, after he meets a certain bluenette named Riley. How will their friendship progress? What's to come? Will there be more to it? -Dare fic. OOC-ness. Volkner x Riley- -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1: Growing Friendship

**Author's Notes:** This is a re-upload so it's very much the same with the one under Silverz. Pardon the OOC-ness. This was a dare given by my sibling since my sibling claimed there weren't any VolknerxRiley fics at all. So this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it. This is my first time writing something like this...

**0 0 0 0 0**

**In Progress Chapter 1: Growing Friendship**

Riley looked down at his feet as he walked by the shoreline of the beach as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Honestly, he was just trying to sink in the feel of the beach before he left for another town.

He was starting to like it in Sunyshore. Maybe he shouldn't leave at all. Even Lucario _loved_ the place.

Riley sighed, playing with his toes. For a while, he laughed silently at himself. Playing with his toes? How childish.

He sat down, legs stretched out in front of him, arms either side to support himself. He stared off at the ocean before him, enjoying the cool wind that kissed his skin, watching the sunset slowly. Perhaps, he should go to the beach at the early evening hours more often. It was really _beautiful_.

Better than the afternoon where he could probably _die_ of a heat stroke. No, he was just exaggerating.

Yeah. Maybe he could stay a while longer. Just how long has it been? It was hardly even a week – too soon to leave.

He sighed again, scratching the back of his head and removing his hat, placing it down on his lap.

_Yeah_, he thought, _I'm definitely staying longer._

"You here to challenge the gym?" A voice asked suddenly. It had surprised Riley _a little_.

The bluenette craned his neck to face the owner of the voice, surprised to see a stern looking blonde.

"What makes you think that?"

"You looked like a trainer."

"You don't say."

The blonde shrugged, pointing at the spot next to Riley. "May I?"

"Feel free."

The blonde stepped closer, sitting down next to the other male.

Silence.

For a while, the two males just stared off at the ocean until the sun had finally set and the first stars decorated the darkening sky.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The blonde asked, trying to make conversation.

Riley shook his head. "Nope. You?"

"What do you think? I did ask you if you were from around here."

Riley frowned. Some company this blonde was. "Well, excuse me…"

"Sorry," the blonde suddenly apologized. "I've been a little… Grumpy lately."

"I can see that."

The blonde chuckled lightly, holding his hand out towards Riley. "Volkner."

The bluenette took it, shaking it briefly before letting go and retracting his hand back awkwardly. "Riley."

"You traveling around Sinnoh, Riley?"

Riley nodded. "And I'm guessing you've lived in Sunyshore for a while now, huh?"

"I know every person in Sunyshore," Volkner replied. "So, yes. Excluding the trainers going around Sinnoh, that is. And travelers."

Riley brought his legs up, resting his chin on his knees – it was getting cold. "So why so grumpy? I don't see what in the world could make someone so _grumpy_ in a place like _this_."

"Life's been dull."

**0 0 0 0 0**

Who knew such an _awkward_ first meeting like that led to more conversations between the two? At exactly the same time they first met, to top it off.

It had been a week since that early evening. And Riley had yet to get a straight answer from Volkner as to why his life has been so dull.

Funny thing is, the other day; Riley was out in the town the whole day – hoping to bump into his new friend. But there was no sign of the blonde at all.

Bit by bit, he pieced it together.

Right now, Riley was sitting on the sand, waiting for the other. It was always like this. Riley would wait for Volkner, then they'd talk for periods lasting longer than the last, and then they'd go their separate ways.

The bluenette turned to look back, hearing the light footsteps of the blonde coming up next to him.

"G'evening," Riley greeted, which Volkner just replied to with a nod. The bluenette turned back, facing the ocean and waiting for the other to sit in the usual spot.

Riley chanced a quick glance at his companion. "You look tired."

"Uhn…" Volkner nodded again, sighing and shrugging his shoulders.

"Life still dull?"

"You have no idea."

"Do I get a straight answer now? Or will you still be vague?" Riley asked.

"You're pretty dense, Riley," Volkner replied, smiling a bit – obviously amused. "I'd have expected you to notice it already."

"What? I know you're the gym leader here," Riley replied as a matter-of-factly. "That's the reason why you're tired. One trainer after the other, one challenge after the other. But I don't understand how _your_ life can be so dull."

"Because the trainers that come and challenge me don't give me such good battles," the blonde admitted. His smile grew a bit wider, "And how'd you come to realize I was the gym leader?"

"It didn't take long. I knew I heard your name before," Riley started, "I don't see you in the day time despite you living here in Sunyshore… Must I go on?"

The blonde shook his hand dismissively. Riley wasn't as dense as he thought he was.

"How long are you staying here, Riley?" He asked all of a sudden. He didn't even know why.

The bluenette shrugged. "Dunno."

"Where will you go when you leave Sunyshore?"

Riley turned to look at Volkner, who was staring off at the body of water before them. He raised a brow, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because other than Flint, I've grown accustomed to you."

Riley smiled. _Yeah, I've grown accustomed to you too, Volkner._

"I might go back to Iron Island," he replied, "Finish my exploration of that place. But I like traveling around, so I could be anywhere."

**0 0 0 0 0**

So... How was it? Weird? I warned you about the OOC-ness. Anyway. Thanks for reading, and please, no flames.

Second chapter might be up soon. As to how soon, I'm not sure.


	2. Chapter 2: An Invitation

**Author's Notes: **Here's the second chapter. Again, beware of OOC-ness. Thanks!

**0 0 0 0 0**

**In Progress Chapter 2: An Invitation**

Volkner frowned as he watched Riley pace back and forth in front of him. To top it off, Riley was getting seawater on the blonde from all the heavy pacing he was doing.

"Why are you so affected by it, Riley?" Volkner asked for the umpteenth time that evening.

"I can't just tell them, you know that," the bluenette replied, raising a hand to cup his chin in thought. "They'd probably think of me as more of a wannabe."

"But it makes sense. You being Sir Aaron's descendant and all."

"Can we change the subject for now?" Riley asked as he stopped his pacing and sat down on the spot next to Volkner. He didn't know why he was _so_ affected by it either, the fact that everyone called him a "wannabe-Sir-Aaron". And his blonde friend did have a point…

Why doesn't he just say he _is_ Sir Aaron's descendant?

Riley growled, threatening to pull out every strand of his hair. "Damn it, Volkner. I need chocolate."

"Don't you have at your place?"

"I finished it already."

Volkner sighed standing up and dusting himself off. "Get up."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Don't make me repeat myself, it's bad for my health."

Riley stood up anyway, knitting his brows and grabbing his shoes. "Where're we going?"

"Seven Stars Restaurant," the blonde replied plainly, grabbing hold of the smaller male's wrist and dragging him off east of where they were.

"Where's that?"

Volkner sighed. Riley and his "cute", childish act was starting to amuse him a _little_ too much. Maybe the bluenette was doing it unconsciously?

"Valor Lakefront."

"Wait, there's sand on my feet."

"Clean 'em once we're out of the beach, then you can put your shoes back on. That's what you get for pacing so close to the water."

"Nag." Riley pouted, allowing himself to be dragged by the other. Now he wondered, was Volkner like this around _other_ people?

"Stop complaining," Volkner replied. "You said you're in need of something sweet, right?"

"Chocolate."

"It's still something sweet."

Riley's pout deepened, pulling his arm away from Volkner's grip. He crouched down, putting his shoes back on before standing up and being dragged away by the blonde again.

**0 0 0 0 0**

"What are you having, Riley?" The blonde inquired as he watched Riley scan over the menu.

"What are _you_ having?"

Riley knitted his brows yet again, scanning the dessert section of the menu. He tilted his head a bit, finding quite a lot that had chocolate in them. As to what he wanted, he wasn't sure yet.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Volkner asked, completely ignoring the other's question.

The bluenette shook his head.

"Order something as well." Volkner scanned over his menu, ordering a pizza for them to share.

"I don't know what to order."

"Check the desserts later."

"Fine. You order our dinner then."

The blonde sighed, ordering pasta for them to share and water as well before sending the waiter away to put in their order.

"You eat here often, Volkner?" Riley asked, making conversation. Sometimes there were awkward silences between him and the blonde. And frankly, he didn't like those awkward silences.

"One could say…"

"Do you take Flint here as well?"

Volkner raised a brow and faced the bluenette, taken aback by the question. "Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Back when he wasn't one of the elite four, yes." Volkner replied.

For a while, Riley frowned. But then he mentally slapped himself for such a reaction, scaring himself a bit as well. Was he actually _angry_?

"I see…"

"How's Lucario?" The blonde inquired, sensing the other's uneasiness. Since when had he been good with people?

"He's fine. Still enjoying himself in Sunyshore…"

"You should come to the gym one day," Volkner suggested, grabbing Riley's attention quickly. "What about tomorrow?"

"And watch how dull you claim your life to be as a gym leader?" Riley joked, laughing a bit. "No thanks."

"I mean it, Riley. I want you to come."

The bluenette's eyes widened a bit, surprised. He was _happy_ about what Volkner said, but slightly _confused_ and…

"Fine. Since you insist."

**0 0 0 0 0**

"That was the best chocolate parfait I have ever come across," Riley beamed as he deliberately made long, noisy strides on the solar panel roads of Sunyshore.

"So I'm guessing you'll be going back there?" Volkner asked as they both stopped in front of one of the many houses. How Riley managed to get his own house in Sunyshore so hastily was beyond him. The bluenette was just mysterious that way, though over the past few days, he had learned quite a deal about the other male.

In fact, he was glad he met Riley.

_Perhaps_, he thought, _my life isn't as dull as it was before._

"You bet I'll be going back there," the bluenette replied. "I might take Lucario as well, since people battle there too."

Volkner grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his ear awkwardly. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Gym."

"Ah, yeah. Tomorrow."

"Good night, Riley. I'll see you tomorrow."

Riley smiled. "G'night. I look forward to it."

**0 0 0 0 0**

Ahaha… Yeah. No flames, please. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Take My Hand

**Author's Notes:** I apologize for the really – really – long hiatus. I… Almost forgot about this story because I haven't been using the computer at all. I'll do my best to keep updating now. And again, beware of OOC-ness.

**0 0 0 0 0**

**In Progress Chapter 3: Take My Hand**

Riley groaned, rolling over onto his stomach to avoid the rays of sun shining through his window in an attempt to stay in bed. It proved useless, however, since he fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a _thud_.

He groaned again, still sprawled on the floor with the blankets tangled around his limbs. Lucario came rushing in to check on him, surprised to see his trainer on the floor.

_Knock knock._

Riley sat up immediately, staring at Lucario then out the door of his bedroom. Someone knocked on the front door again.

"Coming, coming," he said, voice still a little groggy. He slept rather late last night because the chocolate parfait he had eaten kept him up.

_Maybe I shouldn't eat sweets at night…_

The bluenette untangled himself from the blanket and made his way out his room. Lucario followed after him as he made his way to the front door.

_Knockknocknockknockknock._

A frown made its way to Riley's face. "All right, all right!" He threw open the door, a glare on his handsome features.

"What do you-"

A snicker.

Riley squinted, rubbing his eyes. The irritation on his features soon disappeared when he realized who it was standing in his front door. "V-Volkner?"

Volkner burst out laughing, saying something about how ridiculous Riley looked in between breaths.

"Stop it, Volkner," Riley grumbled, his face flushing a bit.

"Sorry," the blonde replied as he calmed down – though there was still a smile on his lips. "I just came to check on you."

"Why?" Riley asked. He stepped aside to let the taller into the house.

"You do remember we were supposed to meet in the gym, right? And it's lunch time already." Volkner stepped in, closing the door behind him with his foot. _I was worried…_

"It's not like you to be late, Riley."

"Well it's that damn parfait that kept me up 'til the early hours of the morning."

Volkan chuckled. "So you blame the parfait now?"

"No!"

"All right, all right. Why don't you fix up so we can eat and go to the gym?"

**0 0 0 0 0**

"I didn't know you had such an appetite."

Riley glared at the blonde, putting his hat back on his head as they walked out of the restaurant. "I didn't eat breakfast, all right? It's natural to be hungry."

Volkan shrugged.

The two continued walking on the solar panels of the city in silence. Only their footsteps and chatter of the town could be heard. On occasion, they'd hear a trainer exclaiming that he finally made it to the far-off town of Sunyshore.

"There are a lot of trainers coming," Riley stated, seeing a bunch of them entering the town. "You're going to have a busy day. Maybe I should just visit some other time, Volkner."

The bluenette was about to turn around and make his way back to his house when Volkner suddenly reached for his hand.

"No."

"Hm?"

"I want you to stay."

"… Oh… But won't I be getting in the way? I might distract you."

"I don't mind as long as you're the distraction," Volkner replied, already pulling Riley along with him towards the gym.

_What?_

**0 0 0 0 0**

Riley sat down right next to the platform Volkan was standing at as he waited for trainers to make it through the rotating bridges. He always thought Volkan was more of a fire pokemon type. But he wasn't _that_ surprised to find that he was found of the electric type.

Volkner had four different pokemon. And Riley noticed that not many trainers had managed to see all four. Most were defeated after two or three pokemon. And true to what Volkner had been saying to him not too long ago, not many trainers put up a good fight.

After the – _Oh, I lost count_ – trainer, Volkner sat down on the platform as well and leaned back on the wall.

"Tired?"

The blonde nodded. "You have no idea."

Riley moved closer, their arms brushing against each other for a moment. "Maybe it's time to call it a day."

"Perhaps it is…" Volkner stood up and brushed himself off. He turned around and held a hand out for Riley. "Come on, let's go to the beach."

Riley took the offered hand before he was hauled up to his feet, bumping into the blonde in front of him. He muttered an apology before he walked right beside Volkner as they made their way out of the gym.

The bluenette looked down, wondering if the man beside him realized he was _still_ holding his hand.

Seemed like he didn't. They managed to make it to the beach without letting go of each other's hand. Riley noticed that Volkner's hands were cold.

_Are they always cold…?_

"Volkner?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel cold?"

Volkner shook his head. "Not really. Why do you ask?"

"It's just… Your hand is cold."

"A-ah…" Volkner immediately let go of his hand and tucked it into his pants pocket. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Riley replied. He looked at Volkner, studying his face. "Maybe you've been stressing yourself lately. Do you have sleeping problems? Are you depressed?"

"… I don't know."

"You're lying." The bluenette stated plainly. "I can see it in your face. You're lying."

"It's nothing you should worry yourself abo-" Volkner was cut off when Riley suddenly wrapped his arms around him.

"See? You're cold. You look rather pale. You're shaking. And you're tense. You stress yourself too much, Volkner. Maybe you should take a break from the gym for at least a day."

"Riley…"

"Come home with me, I'll cook us something. I won't take no for an answer."

**0 0 0 0 0**

Volkner sat down awkwardly on the couch in Riley's living room. The bluenette had disappeared behind the kitchen doors to cook them a quick dinner.

What was that feeling in his chest when Riley hugged him? His heart was beating so fast and so loudly he was sure Riley could have heard it… Now that he thought about it, he was feeling the same swelling feeling in his chest when he visited Riley at noon.

The blonde groaned, cradling his head in between his hands.

"Are you okay? Does your head ache? Do you want an aspirin?" Riley asked, coming out of the kitchen with two bowls of soup.

Volkner righted himself and turned his head to look at the other man. "… I'm fine. Just… Thinking."

"You think too much," the bluenette pointed out. He walked over to the table and placed the two bowls there before turning around and heading back to the kitchen.

Volkner followed him into the kitchen, wondering if he could help out. "Do you need help?"

Riley smiled and handed him a plate of what looked like a seafood kebabs. "Here, you can put this at the table."

Volkner nodded and brought the plate out. Riley came out of the kitchen soon after, bringing with him two plates with a cup of fried rice.

"Volkner… You are going to take a break tomorrow, right?"

"Maybe…"

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow."

"Where?"

Riley winked, sitting himself down on one end of the table. "That's a secret. You'll have to take that break or you won't know where I'm going."

**0 0 0 0 0**

That was… Long. Well… I hope you enjoyed it. Sort of… Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4: Before I Go

**A/N:** Aw! Thanks for the review, guys! At first I was starting to worry that this fic might get bashed or something. Ahaha! Thanks, really! I appreciate it! And... Beware of OOC-ness? Cause, honestly, I'm not quite sure of their personality... Sort of.

**0 0 0 0 0**

**In Progress Chapter 4:** Before I Go

Volkner grumbled. He was currently seated in the steps of Riley's front door. Waiting. And waiting. And-

_Damn it, Riley. What's taking so long?_

"Sorry!"

The blonde stood up and turned around. Riley had a rather large bag in hand, and a small cooler in the other. "What's that?"

"Are you joking or are you turning into a real blonde?" Riley asked, raising a brow. Of course, there was laughter in his voice, and Volkner knew he was joking almost immediately. The bluenette was easy to read.

... Sort of.

"Haha, Riley."

Riley smiled and stepped out of the house, handing Volkner the cooler. "I'll be back in the evening, Lucario," he said, waving at his best friend and beloved partner.

Lucario shut the door.

"He's rather unpleasant, huh?"

The bluenette laughed, pulling the taller male along with him. "Oh, he's just really like that."

"Why do I get the feeling that he doesn't really like me?"

"Nonsense!"

Volkner looked at Riley - who's hand was still wrapped around his arm. He was sure he was going to lose circulation at some point. Shaking his head, he observed his friend.

Riley wasn't in his usual get-up. He wasn't wearing the black turtleneck and pants, blue hat and coat. He was in...

"What?" Riley's voice snapped Volkner out of his thoughts. "Is there something in my face? Oh no... Did Lucario pull a prank on me again? The last time he put something on my clothes, it stained and it wouldn't get out."

Embarrassed, Volkner looked away. "It's nothing. It's just... You look different."

The smile on Riley's face didn't disappear - it only grew wider. "You think so?"

"But it's a good kind of different. I couldn't really see much of you with that hat of yours."

The bluenette frowned. Volkner knew he was just pretending to be insulted. "So you're saying you don't like my hat?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, you're so cruel."

**0 0 0 0 0**

"Here we are!"

"You brought me to a forest?"

Riley glared at the blonde beside him. "Lighten up, will you? You haven't seen the whole place yet!" He reached for Volkner's hand and pulled him along, walking past a bunch of trees until they reached a lake.

Volkner just stared. The lake was unlike anything he's ever seen - cause, honestly, all he really sees is the beach and that was it.

_Click!_

The blonde blinked rapidly - there was a purple dot in his vision. _Damn it, Riley._

"Ahaha! Look at your face, Volkner!" Riley exclaimed before bursting into a fit of laughter again. "Your mouth's just hanging open and you kinda look like a fish out of water!"

Volkner snatched the digital camera from his shorter friend and was about to delete it.

"Hey! Give it back!

"No."

"Give it back! No! Don't delete it, Volkner!"

"Too bad, I'm deleting it."

Riley dropped the bag beside the cooler Volkner had put down and tried to reach for the digital camera. The blonde had his back turned to him and was looking through the pictures.

"You took pictures of me in the gym?"

"I like documenting things, okay? Now, give it back!"

"What's this? A cave?"

"The cave in Iron Island, yes." Riley reached out for the camera again but Volkner just outstretched his hand more - keepin the device out of reach.

"By any chance, do you know Byron and Roark?"

The bluenette snatched his camera back and held it possesively, as if afraid that Volkner might get it again. Thankfully, he did not delete the picture.

"Yeah... I do."

Volkner looked at his friend as he walked over to the bag and cooler. "How?"

Riley took out a blanket and layed it out, taking out a bunch of food as well. "I was offered a job as a gym leader."

"Really?"

"Yes... But I told Byron that there was his son to consider."

Volkner walked up to Riley and sat down on the blanket. "So you declined."

"Obviously."

"Why?" _Why did you decline? If you hadn't, I would've known you sooner._

"I just... I don't know." Riley sat down next to the blonde. He brought his legs up and reached for a sandwich, handing it to the man next to him. "I love the steel type. And... Back then I just wanted to study them."

"I see," Volkner took the sandwich - a small smile on his face. He'd been doing that a lot since he hung out with Riley. He often found himself wondering why. Maybe it was in Riley's personality? Or maybe it was... Just Riley?

"I might have to go back soon."

"To Iron Island?" The smile disappeared.

"Yes. I've been neglecting my work. And I think I stayed a little too long in Sunyshore."

_But I don't want you to go. Not yet, Riley._

"Hey, what's wrong?" Riley asked, poking Volkner. "Why the glum face? You just started smiling and now you're starting to frown again."

"... It's nothing." Volkner shook his head and took a bite from the sandwich, staring at the body of water in front of them. He was going to look beside him and say something to Riley, but the bluenette trainer had stood up and walked over to the edge of the lake.

"Oi, Riley, what're you doing?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Come here, I'll show you something."

The blonde stood up and walked up next to Riley, bending down to see what it was he was looking at. "What're you looking at? I don't see a thi-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the smirk on Riley's face, the hand hovering behind him, and the other hand holding up the digital camera.

"Ri-"

_Splash!_

Riley burst out laughing again, his face turning red. "You should've seen the look on your face! It's even funnier than the gaping o-!"

Volkner's hand shot up and he grabbed Riley by his collar, pulling him into the water as well. When the bluenette resurfaced, he had a frown on his face and he was shaking.

"V-Volkner... W-why? It's c-cold!"

"Serves you right," Volkner answered back, taking the camera - that was spared from the water. He took a quick shot of Riley and tossed it on top of the blanket.

"... You're giving off negative vibes again," Riley stated, looking at Volkner. The blonde just turned away from his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

And they didn't.

**0 0 0 0 0**

The sun was starting to set, and the sky was turning orange. The pair were seated on the blanket with Volkner wrapped with a towel - he didn't exactly bring extra clothes since Riley didn't tell him to.

"I'm really sorry, Volkner..." Riley whispered. "I didn't mean to ruin our day like this..."

"Shut up."

Riley's blue orbs widened, and he looked at Volkner with an expression that can immediately make you feel guilty. And Volkner did feel guilty.

Guilty for being so moody. Guilty for being so selfish. And guilty for ruining the day.

The blonde looked somewhere else, anywhere but at Riley. "... Sorry..."

There was shuffling beside him. At first, Volkner thought Riley was fixing up and preparing to leave. Instead, he felt the warmth from his body right next to him. The bluenette had moved closer.

"If there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me. If you have a problem, I'll help you solve it..."

_But you can't help me if you're my problem, Riley._

"What?"

It was Volkner's turn to look shocked. _Did I just say that out loud?_

"A-ah..."

"You have a problem with me?" Riley asked, raising a brow and looking at Volkner with disbelief. "If you don't want me hanging around you then you could've just told me." _It would hurt less that way..._

"Riley, no. That's not what I meant..."

"Then what, Volkner?" Riley asked, moving away slightly. "I understand that you don't really want to open up to me because I'm not as close to you as Flint is, but if you have a problem with me you should've just told me before I started getting in your way. You didn't have to do things for me if you were so bothered by my presence. And-"

Volkner tried to speak but Riley had went on and on, making him feel even more guilty.

"-if you had told me earlier, I wouldn't have made a complete fool out of myself and embarrass myself in front of you because, damn it, Volkner, I don't even know why I try to do so much for you. You don't even appreciate what I-"

The blonde groaned, pulling the towel away from his body so that he could reach out for Riley and pull him close. He pressed his lips against the other's soft ones, shutting him up completely. Volkner felt Riley tense up for a moment, but he eventually relaxed and closed his eyes.

When they pulled away, Volkner was the first to speak.

"Riley, you don't know how wrong you are. I... I like it when you're with me. Because you make me feel at ease. You're never in my way. I don't do things for you because I feel obligated to, but because I want to. And I appreciate everything you've done for me. Every single thing. You've made me open up to you faster than Flint can say, 'Will it shock my opponent if my Pokemon came out of my afro?'"

Riley smiled a bit at that, face slightly flushed. _I feel like... A school girl with a crush..._

"And I haven't done anything for you," Volkner continued, running a hand through Riley's blue hair. When he saw the slightly far-off look on the other's face, he leaned back. "Sorry... Perhaps I've said too much."

Riley shook his head, taking Volkner's hand in his. "No... You've just said everything I wanted to hear you say. Everything I needed to hear you say before I go."

**0 0 0 0 0**

Did their relationship just make a big jump too fast? :| Um... Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5: Take Your Time

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**0 0 0 0 0**

**In Progress Chapter 5: Take Your Time**

Together, hand in hand, they walked back to Sunyshore. The sun was slowly disappearing into the horizon, but the brightness of Riley's smile could probably rival the sun any day.

And after so many months, there was a smile on Volkner's face as well.

Both tried not to bring up the subject of Riley's departure the next day, each afraid that they might ruin the moment and the bright smiles would disappear.

"I'm hungry, Volkner," the bluenette stated once they entered the town of Sunyshore.

"Why didn't you say so when we were near the restaurant?"

Riley raised a brow, pointing at Volkner's clothes. "In case you haven't noticed, you're kind of dripping puddles."

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Volkner countered playfully - which took the person he was talking to by surprise, really.

"Let's go to your house," Riley suggested. "I've never actually been there."

"... All right."

"You sound scared."

"Am not."

Riley chuckled. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you keep nasty things in your house or something."

The blonde flushed a little bit - but it was seen - and he tried his best to glare at the other. "S-shut up!"

"Why are you getting defensive?"

"Stop it!"

"Haha, Volkner, you're nasty!"

"Riley!"

The bluenette just continued laughing and teasing Volkner, unaware of all the people staring at the both of them. When Volkner had enough, he reached up and covered Riley's mouth with his hand.

"You're making a fool out of yourself."

When Riley had calmed down, Volkner released him.

"Heh..."

"Don't 'heh' me, Riley."

**0 0 0 0 0**

Riley waited impatiently behind Volkner as the blonde slowly - and purposefully - opened the front door with his keys. When the door was finally opened, he allowed Volkner to step in first and followed after him.

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to change," the blonde said before disappearing up the stairs.

The bluenette nodded even if he knew Volkan wouldn't see the gesture. He started walking around the house, relishing in the fact that it was a little bit tidier than his. Just a little bit.

He walked over to a wooden drawer at the side, seeing a bunch of picture frames on top of it. The first one had Volkner with a Luxio - probably his Luxray now.

Riley smiled. The blonde had looked so much younger in that picture, what with the big grin on his face and all. The next picture was of Volkner and the rest of the gym leaders. He was in the middle of all of them, a slightly shocked expression on his face. Riley guessed that they just dragged him into a last minute picture.

The last picture was of Volkner and Flint. The former had a look of irritation in his face while the latter had a big goofy grin on his. From what Volkner has been telling him, Riley concluded that they were arguing before the picture was taken.

"Half the time we spent together we were arguing," Volkner said, coming down the stairs.

Riley straightened himself and turned around, smiling. "So I've heard."

"Sometimes I even wonder how we ended up becoming friends." Volkner walked over to the front door and opened it, holding his hand out towards Riley. "Shall we?"

The bluenette nodded, the same smile on his face as he took the offered hand. He didn't move, however, when Volkner pulled him along.

"What's wrong?"

"They're not cold anymore..." The smile widened.

"Ah..." Volkner smiled back. "It's your heart that warmed them up."

"... Volkner?"

"Hm?"

"Lay off the cheesy lines."

Volkner laughed.

**0 0 0 0 0**

The blonde had a smile on his face as he watched the man seated across him eat a glass of chocolate parfait. He noticed the eating-quirk the bluenette had - which was to flip the spoon once it was inside his mouth. It usually left a bit of chocolate ice cream on Riley's lower lip.

"Is there something in my face?"

"There's chocolate on your lip."

Riley licked his lips before returning to the task at hand: to finish the chocolate parfait. "I'm going to miss eating this," he said inbetween teaspoonfuls.

"I'm sure you will."

Riley held the teaspoon out. "You wanna try?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, try it," the bluenette pressed, moving the teaspoon closer to Volkner's head. "At least one spoonful."

Volkner sighed and gave in. He opened his mouth and leaned forward, flushing a bit when Riley fed him the parfait.

"It's good, isn't it?"

"I'm not that fond of sweets."

"Oh." Riley then went back to eating the parfait, a smile on his lips as he devoured the dessert.

"Riley?"

The bluenette hummed a response and looked thoughtfully at the man in front of him.

"Take your time... Okay?"

**0 0 0 0 0**

Volkner laced his fingers with Riley's as soon as they left the restaurant and walked towards the beach - the place where they met, the place where it all started.

Riley removed his shoes and waded by the shore, shivering a bit. When Volkner removed his jacket and draped it around his frame, he smiled and resisted the urge to tackle the blonde.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Riley let out a sigh and faced the ocean. "I'm leaving soon."

"I know."

"I'll be gone in the morning."

"I know."

"You don't usually wake up until lunch time."

The blonde's brow twitched. "... I know."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too."

Riley took Volkner's hand again and pulled him close. "We may be far from each other, Volkner. But we'll be looking at the same sea, at the same sky, the same moon and the same sun. And the light of the sun will be guiding me out of the darkness of the caves."

Volkner smiled, understanding the hidden meaning in Riley's words. "And the moon will calm me down after a long day's work."

The pair continued to stand there for a few more minutes before Volkner stated that Riley needed to rest for his journey tomorrow. Of course, the bluenette had whined and refused to budge. Volkner then said he'd carry Riley back if he didn't want to move.

Back on the beach, Volkner kneeled down a bit to let Riley on his back. Riley was hesitant at first but eventually accepted the piggy-back ride being offered to him. When Volkner started walking, Riley leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder and whispered into his ears.

"Don't walk so fast, Volkner. Take your time."

_Let me cherish the moment before it ends._

**0 0 0 0 0**

And here's chapter five! I couldn't make Riley leave just yet. I really couldn't write the part where he leaves...


	6. Chapter 6: Feverish Farewell

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry I took so long to update! I just had so much stuff to take care of - namely college review, school starting, my cousin coming over. Well, here's chapter 6. The chapter I didn't really feel like writing... OOC? I think. Yes.

**0 0 0 0 0**

**In Progress Chapter 6: Feverish Farewell**

Volkner's head was hung low as he walkd out of his home and made his way to Riley's. The bluenette was leaving today.

_Oh God, he's leaving today..._

Volkner didn't want Riley to leave. He wanted Riley to stay. But that was pretty selfish of him. The blonde really couldn't just let go of Riley.

He walked up to the front door, knocking on the wood softly. It didn't take long before the bluenette opened it.

Riley was dressed up in his usual attire, but there was a sad smile on his face this time. Not the usual bubbly and bright smile he always wore.

"Good morning."

"G'morning, Volkner."

"... Do you need help with anything?"

Riley pulled the other in, shaking his head. "Oh, no. I've packed all I needed. The rest will be staying here, just in case I come back."

"But you will come back, right?"

"As long as the sun rises, yes, I'll be coming back."

Volkner smiled, walking around the house as Riley checked the bag he was bringing one last time. Looking out the window, he could tell it was going to rain soon.

Was the sky weeping like he was weeping inside?

"It looks like rain," the blonde said.

There was a chuckle from Riley and it made Volkner turn. "That look on your face says you're worried, Volkner. But you don't have to worry so much. I can travel perfectly well even if it rains."

Lucario, who had been following after the bluenette gave him a weird look.

Volkner approached Riley, placing both hands on either of the smaller male's shoulders. Blue eyes to blue eyes. "Just... Take care, all right? I don't know if I can see you off because of the gym... But I-"

"It's all right."

"Riley..."

"Mm...?"

The blonde blushed a bit and turned his head away. "I-I... I... Erm... Love you."

Riley's eyes widened - but there was a big goofy grin on his lips. "I love you too."

**0 0 0 0 0**

Riley and Lucario made their way out of Sunyshore, the former's head hung low and covered by his hat. He was going to miss Sunyshore so much.

_So, so much..._

"Come on, Lucario," he muttered. "Let's get going."

Lucario looked at his trainer worriedly. He looked a little paler than usual. Maybe it was just the cold from the rain... Hopefully it was.

The pair walked on, past Route 222, Valor Lakefront, Route 213, and Pastoria City. Now they were in Route 212 and the rain was getting worse. It pierced Riley's skin and made him shiver.

The bluenette fell to his knees, tired. His breathing was heavy and he was shaking uncontrollably. Lucario kneeled down beside him, worried.

"I'm fine, Lucario... I'm... I'm..."

**0 0 0 0 0**

It was another busy day for Volkner at the gym. No interesting battles again - as usual. Perhaps it was about time he got used to that.

The same thing over and over again, day in, day out. No one could make his day at the gym even a tiny bit more interesting... Okay, maybe Riley managed to do that - and just Riley.

Of course, for things to be get a little interesting in the Sunshore gym... One would expect an awesome trainer. Not a Lucario bursting through the doors and going up to the gym leader.

Volkner straightened himself, noticing the Pokemon who looked rather frantic.

"Lucario? What's wrong?"

Lucario didn't say much, he just made sure the blonde gym leader followed him quickly.

Volkner hurried after Lucario, having to get his bike as the Pokemon ran at a speedy pace. What in the world was going on?

_... Where's Riley? What happened to him?_

It didn't take long before Lucario managed to find his trainer. The bluenette was seated under a tree with a blanket wrapped around his unconscious frame.

The Sunyshore gym leader jumped off his bike - not even caring when it skidded on the muddy grass and hit a tree. He went up to Riley and kneeled down next to him, placing a hand against his forehead.

_He's burning up._

**0 0 0 0 0**

"You're panicking is not helping me at all, Lucario!"

"..."

"... Where are we? Are we still even near Pastoria? Never mind, I see a house. Hold on, Riley. Just hold on."

**0 0 0 0 0**

I know it's short. But... I really couldn't think of anything else to put. I don't think my brain's functioning anymore. Physics fried my brain. Physics and computer programming.

... Ha. Ha...

Anyway, guesses as to what house Volkner found?

... I want Pokemon Platinum.

Oh! Did anyone notice how Flint looks like Ronald McDonald?


	7. Chapter 7: Perfect Nanny

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews - and the support -, everyone! I really appreciate it. Anyway. School's been cancelled for two weeks so... Hopefully, I get to update this story more.

**0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 7: Perfect Nanny**

Volkner walked up to the mansion, both he and Riley soaking wet. Lucario had followed after them, looking worriedly at his trainer every now and then.

"... Pokemon Mansion?" The blonde read, seeing the sign. "We're near Hearthrome..."

He stopped walking, deciding it'd be better if he went to someone he actually knew. He turned around and made his way to Hearthrome. It was still raining and it made him wonder why Riley didn't see the weather forecast in the news.

Thankfully, there weren't many people out in Hearthrome as they made their way to the gym. The instant he stepped in the gym, Fantina was all over them.

"Volkner, what in the world are you thinking going out in the rain like that?" She asked, taking an umbrella from the man standing by the door. "You should know better."

Volkner just rolled his eyes. "I need a place to stay, Fantina. For a while."

Fantina sighed and walked out of the gym, motioning for the man to hold an umbrella for Volkner and... the man he was carrying. Lucario, however, took the umbrella instead and walked right beside the Sunyshore gym leader as they followed after Fantina.

She led them to an apartment building, saying something about there being an empty unit. According to the attendant who graciously let them stay, it was furnished.

Fantina accompanied the two until the elevator arrived in their unit. "If there's anything else you need, ask the attendant. And please, Volkner, don't be a stranger. Come visit the gym before you leave."

Volkner smiled a bit, stepping into the room. "Very well, Fantina."

"Well now, that's new."

"What is?"

"You're smiling," Fantina said, smiling as well. "That's good. Did you find that battle you were looking for?"

"No."

"Oh? Then what has made you smile?"

"... Secret."

Fantina mocked a frown, "Oh, you're no fun."

"So they say."

"Anyway, what else do you need?"

Volkner looked down at Riley. Damn, the bluenette was so pale - only his cheeks and nose had a bit of color in them. "Medicine. I need medicine."

**0 0 0 0 0**

As soon as Fantina left, Volkner looked around for a thick towel to lay on the bed for Riley - he couldn't let the bluenette wet the bed. Lucario did that, seeing as the blonde had his hands full.

Volkner layed Riley on the bed, taking his coat and the jacket he put around him. Lucario took the wet clothing from him and stood there, watching the blonde undress his trainer. Embarrassed, Volkner only left Riley's boxers on.

He went to the bathroom and peeled off his own clothing, wrapping a towel around his waist. As he walked out of the bathroom, Lucario took his wet clothes and walked out of the bedroom.

"Lucario?"

Volkner followed after Lucario, surprised to see where he had went.

"... A laundry room?" The blonde raised a brow. "Riley taught you how to do housework?"

Lucario shrugged his shoulders and said nothing, stuffing the clothes into the dryer.

There was a knock on the door and Volkner made to answer it. Lucario stopped him, pushing him back lightly and walked over to the door himself. The blonde looked down at himself and reminded himself to thank Lucario later.

He walked back to the bedroom and came up to the bed, bringing the blanket up to cover Riley and keep him warm. Lucario came in soon after with the medicine.

"Stay with him, Lucario. I'll be outside."

**0 0 0 0 0**

"Sunyshore's hot spot! Sunnoh's kitchen! Come sample our wares! Sunyshore Market."

Volkner snorted, seeing the commercial. How long has it been since he watched television?

"Our peace for your world. Team Galactic."

"Sheesh," the blonde remarked. "Give it a rest."

"Volkner!"

Said gym leader jumped a bit, hearing the raspy voice. Riley yelled his name again - except this time, his voice was followed by a fit of coughs.

Volkner got up immediately and ran to the bedroom, rushing to Riley's side. He reached for the glass of water on the bedside table and handed it to the bluenette.

"Take it easy, idiot," he said, grinning a bit despite the situation. "You don't want to sound like a Toxicroak, do you?"

Riley frowned, gulping down the water greedily.

"I'll go buy us dinner later, okay? Once our clothes are dry."

Lucario walked out of the room at this. Volkner assumed that he was going to check the dryer.

"Volkner, where are we?"

"Hearthrome," the blonde replied, running a hand through Riley's messed up hair.

"You have a house in Hearthrome?"

"No, I just have connections." Volkner leaned forward and kissed Riley on the cheek. "Rest. I'll be back soon."

"Where're you going?" The bluenette asked, watching Volkner walk to the bedroom door.

"I said I'd buy us dinner. I can't cook, Riley, in case you haven't noticed."

Riley smiled. "You'd make a perfect nanny, Volkner, only if you could cook."

"Shut up."

**0 0 0 0 0**

Even though school is cancelled, I can't seem to find time to type this. I have to finish reading the Iliad. And my cousin's here to keep me busy with shopping.

Ha.. Ha..

Hm. Nanny Volkner? Funny, don't you think?


	8. Chapter 8: Shut Up

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for... Well... For not updating in a long, long time. I... I got busy. So busy I couldn't even do my usual RP-ing in forums and stuff. fadefade, thank you for the lovely fanart! And to everyone else, thank you for still reading this fanfic!

**0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 8:** Shut Up

Volkner sighed, running a hand through his hair for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes. Riley just wouldn't stop talking.

What the hell did he make the bluenette eat?

Not too long ago, Riley was sick with a bad fever. Now he was talking nonstop as they walked around Hearthrome. Why they were still in Hearthrome was a complete mystery to Volkner, but it was probably because Riley got along with Fantina.

... For some bizarre reason. He didn't want to know, so he didn't ask.

"... Were you not listening to me, Volkner?"

"You talk too much now." It was true. He didn't talk much when he had a fever for three days - simply because he couldn't. His voice was hoarse and he sounded like a Toxicroak.

"Yeah, you did," Riley said, shrugging his shoulders as he answered his own question since the blonde had completely ignored him - again.

"... Please, Riley. I'm not in the mood to argue."

"If there's one thing I dislike, Volkner, it's being ignored. Especially when I'm trying to tell you something."

"Oh?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah! And it's a bad habit of yours to just space out and retreat into your own world! What if you're crossing the road and some bicycle just rams into you?"

Volkner blinked, looking at Riley. The bluenette didn't have to know that that did happen, right?

"What?"

"... Nn?"

Riley shook his head, waving his hand dismissively as he continued walking. Volkner jogged after him, wrapping his arms around the smaller male.

"V-Volkner! Not in public!"

"But there's no one around..."

The bluenette blinked and looked around. True to Volkner's word, there was no one around. At all.

"Just because there's no one around doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want to, Volkner. What if there were people around and you were just too blind to no-"

Volkner spun Riley around and moved forward, his hand moving behind his head and tangling his finers in blue hair, pulling his head back so it tilted up.

Riley was surprised to say the least.

They pulled away for air and Riley's hands ran over the blonde's stomach. Volkner could only smile at the dazed look on his face.

"If I had realized earlier that this was all it took to shut you up, I would have kissed you sooner."

Riley chuckled. "Then I would've talked nonstop if I had known you would do that."

Volkner smiled and leaned forward, kissing the bluenette again. He pulled away sharply, however, when they heard Fantina's voice not too far from them.

"I had my suspisciouns, but I assumed you were just close friends. Apparently, you're both closer than I thought."

The blonde gym leader frowned, trying his best to glare at Fantina. It didn't work, however, since his expression changed to that of utter shock when the Hearthrome gym leaders hugged them both and practically shrilled in both their ears.

"I'm really happy for you, Volkner! You're finally growing out of your shell!"

Volkner decided it was best to just drown out Fantina's voice rather than force her to shut up.

**0 0 0 0 0**

I know it's very short but, as I've said, I've been busy. School work is being dumped on me like heck.

But that isn't new, right?


	9. Chapter 9: Completion

**Author's Notes:** Agh. I'm sorry for not posting again! Damn school work. Damn teenage problems. Screw. Screw. Uh... Well, Belated Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Valentine's Day! Lord, I'm so late... Sorry. Anyway, this takes place a few months later - Riley has gone to Iron Island, and Volkner just visits him every now and then. Hope you like it!

**0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 9: Completion**

"Riley, I haven't been the most perfect person. I have so many flaws I'm trying to correct. I've made so many mistakes that I don't want to make again. I probably said many things that have hurt you unintentionally..."

Riley opened his mouth to say something but Volkner raised a hand to silence him.

"I find it difficult to understand others. I'm not exceedingly talented – heck, you can sing and I can't do so to even save my life. You can cook, I can't to save my life... I... I'm not as smart as I want to be. I'm not as honest as I want to be. I'm not brave enough to try a lot of things – even though I look like I would try almost anything..."

"Volkner..."

"I have low self-esteem. I'm moody. I'm pessimistic. I'm selfish. I'm scared. I'm weak. I'm not perfect..."

Volkner reached for the bluenette's hand and held it tight. "I know we haven't known each other that long, just a few months. But I just wanted to tell you that in the past months – the months where I'd go out of my way just to visit you here in this island... I just... I realized all of the things I said at the same time. But you made me feel like none of that matters. That I can really be someone..."

Riley nodded, smiling – reassuring Volkner that he could continue.

"That I can be almost perfect. It took a lot of work – especially on your part. And thank you for being so patient with me. It took a lot of guts to step out of myself to show you that you matter more to me than anything and everything I thought I always wanted... I've never been happier than this... I..."

"... You're not proposing to me, are you?"

Volkner's brow twitched visibly. "Riley..."

"... Sorry."

The blonde let out a chuckle and pulled Riley into an embrace. "I love you. I love you, Riley. For everything you are, and everything you aren't. You complete me..."

"You know that pick-up line?"

Volkner pulled away and looked at Riley. The latter had taken a liking to pick-up lines lately – it was rather odd.

"The spaces between your fingers were made so another's could fill them."

"Yours?"

"That's right."

"How cheesy can you get?"

**0 0 0 0 0**

"Someone's overly giddy today..."

"Shut up, Fantina. And don't you dare say a word, Flint. Don't make me punch you."

**0 0 0 0 0**

I'm running out of ideas. Ohnoes. But guess what? I got into the college of my dreams with a scholarship!

So if you have any requests for RileyxVolkner – or other pairings that I may know of... Just ask!

Okay... So let's see... Pairings, pairings. There's SebbyxCiel from Kuroshitsuji. ShizuoxIzaya from Durarara (if you don't know Durarara!!, you must watch). CloudxLeon/Squall – I blame my friend for getting me addicted to this pairing. DantexNero from Devil May Cry. SasuNaru. MagnusxAlec from the Mortal Instruments Trilogy. Uh... HoroxRen – from Shaman King (Lord, how old is that show?). AmericaxEngland, GreecexJapan, SpainxRomano from Hetalia. Or the Junjou pairings!

I'm trying to challenge myself so if you know any of those... Just... Give me a theme, pairing, and I shall write! Or if you have others in mind, I can do a little bit of research and see what I can do.


End file.
